


Rainy Days

by lornrocks



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, hotbath, lovinandshit, rainydays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day in San Fran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

When Spock enters his apartment from the cold November afternoon, he doesn't hear the usual noises that Jim makes as he moves about the house. Entering the living room, he can't help the warm feeling in his chest as he finds Jim asleep on the couch, wearing a dark blue sweatshirt and pajama bottoms that say "San Francisco" on them and feature several cartoons of San Franciscan landmarks.

He carefully walks over, so as to not disturb the sleeping man, and moves to gently pull the blanket up over Jim's shoulders. He lets his hands linger on Jim's chest for a moment before turning to walk to the bedroom. A soft rustle is heard and then Spock hears, "Spock? 's that you?"

He turns. "Yes, Jim."

Jim has sat up on the couch and was rubbing his eyes clumsily. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asks, just a little groggily.

Spock walks back over and tries to gently push Jim back against the couch. "Go back to sleep, t'hy'la," he soothes, but Jim will have none of that.

"I was only asleep for like, five minutes." He stands up and wraps his arms around Spock's neck. "Now that you're back, we can really start to enjoy our shore leave."

Spock sighs but leans in to kiss Jim nonetheless.

It's around here that Jim realizes that Spock is damp, cold, and shivering from the wet winter day outside. It was far too cold for someone who was used to this, but it was especially miserable for someone who grew up in the desert, like Spock.

Jim takes his hand and leads him to their bathroom, where he starts running a nice, hot bath. He helps Spock divest himself of his damp clothing, and uses his own body heat to keep Spock warm as they wait. When the water is the right temperature and the tub is full, Spock slips in and submerges himself. It's nice.

"How's that?" Jim asks.

Spock looks at him from under relaxed eyebrows and muses, "It is sufficient, Jim, but I believe there is something that could be added to enhance the experience." He quirks an eyebrow.

"I believe I understand what you mean, Mr. Spock," Jim is smiling and pulling his hoodie off, followed by his pj pants. Very carefully, he puts one foot into the tub, and then another, careful not to step on Spock. He settles down into the water, legs on either side of Spock's thighs and his chest resting against the other's.

Jim smiles as he feels arms come up to wrap around his waist and back.

They lay like that for what seems like an eternity, the steam rising up from the tub and causing their hair to stick to their foreheads and their bodies gently rubbing against each other in the water. Spock has started rubbing light circles across Jim's lower back and Jim buries his mouth into Spock's shoulder for support. He can feel himself getting harder already.

Planting a light kiss to the taller man's shoulder, Jim whispers, "I think we need to find another way to warm you up, Mr. Spock. The water has seemed to have cooled down."

Spock's hands slide up higher on Jim's back.

"Indeed, Jim. That would be the logical course of action."

Water is drained, skin is dried off, and then they're trying to kiss each other while walking to the bedroom. Jim silently celebrates as he makes Spock fall back on their bed, with Jim on top of him. He makes his way down Spock's neck, kissing down to his chest. One hand slides down to gentle palm the other man's cock and the other intertwines itself with one of Spock's hands.

"Whose turn is it?" Jim asks, pausing his ministrations long enough to speak, before returning to his nips and kisses.

There's a slight pause, and Spock is replying, "I believe it is yours."

Excellent.

A few minutes go by and then they're tangled together at the hips, sitting up and leaning back on hands as they rock together, knees bent and tangled and arched and Jim reaches a hand up to grab the back of Spock's neck and Spock does the same to him and they're crashing their lips together as their rocking becomes more insistent.

Jim's thinking loud enough for Spock to hear through their contact and Spock can't help but moan a little. Jim's thoughts are candid and jumbled but mostly beautiful.

 _You're so gorgeous_ , Jim thinks, _I need you more than anything._

Spock surges forward, pressing his upper body completely against Jim's as he wraps his arms around him. The motion causes his cock to rub between their stomachs and Jim can feel the sudden influx of sensation as Spock comes with a muffled groan.

Jim takes the opportunity to lean back against the Vulcan and push him against the bed. His hands grab onto Spock's hips with bruising intensity as he thrusts into him hard a few more times, Spock's eyes burning into his own.

"Jim," Spock whispers, and Jim's passionate moan answers as he comes harder than he has in a long time.

Jim slumps down and revels in the sensation of hot Vulcan on his front half and the cold on the rest of him.

He feels himself getting sleepy again, and yawns.

"I'd say that was rather successful," he says into Spock's chest. "You're warm and we started off our shore leave with a bang."

A warm hand curls around his own.

"Indeed, Jim. Quite successful."

There's amusement in that tone, but also fondness.

Jim sighs contentedly. "Goodnight, Spock. I love you."

His hand is squeezed just a little tighter in its Vulcan kiss as Spock replies, "I love you too, t'hy'la."

The rain continues to fall down on the city, but to the two nestled in the apartment, it doesn't matter at all. The sound lulls them asleep, and they fall together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
